starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Satele Shan
Satele Shan foi uma Mestre Jedi humana que serviu como Grande Mestre da Ordem Jedi e membro do Alto Conselho Jedi durante a Guerra Fria. Ela foi uma descendente dos lendários Mestre Jedi Bastila Shan e Revan. Durante o começo da Grande Guerra Galáctica, Shan participou de muitas das maiores batalhas em nome da República Galáctica durante a guerra, e estudou sobre a tutela de vários Mestres Jedi, incluindo o Togruta Dar'Nala. Como Padawan em 3.681 ABY, ela foi uma aprendiz de um mestre Zabrak, Kao Cen Darach, durante a Queda de Korriban. Ambos lutaram contra Darth Malgus e Vindican até Kao insistir para Satele escapar e alertar a Repúplica sobre o retorno dos Sith, enquanto ele ficou para trás para atrasar os Sith; Satele sentiu a morte de Kao pelas mãos de Malgus. Com a ajuda de um contrabandista, Satele foi capaz de entregar as novidades a Ordem Jedi e a República. Após alcançar a posição de Cavaleiro Jedi, Shan desempenhou um papel importante na luta pelo mundo do Núcleo de Alderaan, o qual sofreu um ataque devastador pelo Lorde Sith Darth Malgus. Num confronto nas floresta de Alderaan, Shan enfrentou Malgus e foi derrotada pelo Lorde Sith, mas com a assistência do Comandante Jace Malcom ela foi capaz de derrotá-lo. Perto do fim da guerra, Satele liderou forças em Rhen Var ao lado de muitos poderosos Jedi para derrotar Darth Mekhis e as forças Sith. Em 3.653 ABY ela foi selecionada pelo Alto Conselho Jedi para acompanhar o Mestre Dar'Nala de volta a Alderaan, aonde uma negociação de paz era mantida por delegações da República e do Império. Durante a conferência, foi revelado que os Sith foram entreter uma ideia de paz, para distrair a República de seus reais objetivos, capturar de seus inimigos a capital Coruscant. Forças Imperiais, saquearam Coruscant durante as negociações de paz, e mantiveram o mundo refém em uma tentativa de ganhar vantagem sobre os representantes da República. Embora Shan tentou matar o negociador Sith, ela foi parada por Dar'Nala e o Senador da República Paran Am-Ris. Am-Ris foi eventualmente forçado a assinar o Tratado de Coruscant, o qual declarava que a guerra estava no fim e os Sith saíssem vitoriosos. No rescaldo do Saque de Coruscant e no fracasso em Alderaan, Shan e Dar'Nala foram designados para percorrer as zonas mais críticas da guerra e garantir que as forças da república cumpriam os mandatos do tratado. Durante esse tempo, Shan descobriu que Dar'Nala estava minando os interesses tanto da República quando dos Imperiais, por instigar atos de terrorismo e foi forçada a agir contra seu ex-mestre - uma decisão que culminou na morte de Dar'Nala. Satele Shan foi mais tarde promovida ao nível de Mestre Jedi à luz de seus atos heroicos ambos durante a guerra e após. Ela cimentou sua posição um papel de destaque na Ordem Jedi, quando ela redescobriu o planeta ancestral perdido dos Jedi Tython, e ajudou a estabelecer um novo Templo Jedi no planeta. Ela se tornou mãe em algum ponto de sua vida, dando luz a Theron Shan, que eventualmente se tornou um espião para a República. Durante o período de tensão que caracterizou os anos pós-guerra, Shan foi selecionada para ser a líder da Ordem Jedi na capacidade de Grande Mestre e tomou o Kiffar Shigar Konshi como seu Padawan. Por volta de 3.643 ABY, uma guerra em grande escala esteve muito perto de reacender entre a República e o Império, quando invasores droides e guerreiros Mandalorianos começaram a iniciar conflitos entre os dois governos. Devido ao trabalho de Shan, e seu Padawan, e a aliança de curta duração com membros do Império, a guerra foi evitada, mas a tensão permaneceu. Biografia Inicio da Vida e o Treinamento Jedi Satele Shan, uma Humana, nasceu durantes as décadas que levaram a Grande Guerra Galáctica. Descendente da Cavaleiro Jedi Bastila Shan - que lutou contra Darth Revan e o Império Sith de Darth Malak durante a Guerra Civil Jedi - ela também foi uma descendente de Revan, que casou com Bastila após sua redenção, e seu filho Vaner Shan. Shan veio do planeta Brentaal IV. Ela foi considerada adequada para o Treinamento Jedi, tornando-se Padawan de Ngani Zho, embora mais tarde ela ficou sobre a tutela do Zabrak Mestre Jedi Kao Cen Darach. Durante esse tempo o Império Sith ressurgiu atacando a República Galáctica, iniciando a Grande Guerra Galáctica. Grande Guerra Galáctica Retorno dos Sith left|thumb|A Padawan Jedi Satele Shan e seu Mestre Kao Cen Darach durante a Queda de Korriban Em 3.681 ABY Shan estava servindo em uma estação espacial com seu Mestre sobre Korriban. Enquanto escoltava um contrabandista para uma cela de contenção, ela sentiu uma grande escuridão na Força. Momentos depois uma frota Sith apareceu sobre Korriban e começou a atacar as forças da República. Percebendo que Korriban estava perdida, e a República precisava ser avisada, Shan, seu Mestre, Comandante Jace Malcom, e o contrabandista começaram a lutar contra os grupos partidos de Sith, em esforço de alcançar o hangar de embarque. Ao chegar ao hangar, o grupo foi confrontado por dois Sith, Darth Malgus e seu Mestre Vindican que pretendiam impedir os Jedi. A fim de ganhar tempo para o contrabandista preparar sua nave, Shan enfrenta Malgus, empunhando um sabre de luz duplo, e após um período de combate feroz, ela foi quase morta se não fosse a intervenção de seu mestre. Com a luta continuando, Shan tomou um grande golpe de relâmpago da Força do Lorde Sith, mas os Jedi tinham conseguido ganhar tempo permitindo o contrabandista deixar sua nave pronta. Mestre Darach insistiu para ela entrar na nave e partir, enquanto ele permaneceria para cuidar dos Sith. Shan obedeceu e jogou seu sabre de luz para seu mestre antes de pular abordo da nave e partir. Shan então ocupou uma das torres de artilharia da nave do contrabandista, afim de segurar as naves Sith, até eles conseguirem escapar pelo hiperespaço. Pouco tempo depois, Shan sentiu seu mestre ser morto por Malgus através da Força, mas manteve seu foco e continuou com a tarefa em mão até eles conseguirem escapar. Após a morte de seu mestre em Korriban, Shan completou seu aprendizado sobre a tutela de Dar'Nala, e eventualmente alcançou o nível de Cavaleira Jedi. Cedo na guerra, Shan redescobriu o planeta Tython. A Batalha de Alderaan thumb|Satele enfrentando os [[Legends:Sith|Sith em Alderaan.]] Durante o auge da Grande Guerra Galáctica, Shan estava presente durante o ataque surpresa Imperial liderado pelo Lorde Sith Darth Malgus. A força de invasão Sith rapidamente devastou os defensores da República, e pegou a família real como reféns. Junto com uma unidade de força especial do exército republicano, ela se juntou num contra-ataque para deter o avanço Sith. Com Darth Malgus liderando suas forças através das florestas ao redor da capital de Alderaan, a República surgiu com sua emboscada. O Comandante do Esquadrão Havoc, Jace Malcom, liderou o ataque inicial, que infligiu numerosas baixas sobre os Sith e conseguiu ferir levemente Darth Malgus. O Sith logo se recuperou e começou a executar sistematicamente as tropas da República. Nesse ponto Shan entrou na briga, salvando Malcon por pouco da execução matando seus captores. Ela rapidamente virou a maré da batalha, matando múltiplos Sith combatentes antes de enfrentar Malgus em batalha. Sua chegada oportuna deu às forças da República restantes a chance de reagrupar e renovar seus esforços contras os Sith. Shan mais uma vez se encontrou duelando com Malgus, e utilizando suas habilidades variadas de poderes da Força, ela foi capaz de duelar com o Lorde Sith igualmente por um tempo, empregando seu sabre de luz duplo e ataques agressivos com grande efeito contra o Sabre de Luz de uma lâmina do Lorde Sith. Quando Malgus provou mais uma vez ser fisicamente mais forte que ela e começou a pressionar seu ataque, ela usou uma variedade de acrobacias e até trouxe abaixo uma árvore com a Força na tentativa de manter o Lorde Sith desequilibrado. Apesar de seu ataque rápido e táticas improvisadas, Malgus eventualmente ganhou a vantagem e empurrou ela contra uma árvore. Ela escapou por pouco do próximo ataque pulando atrás de Malgus, mas ele previu seu movimento e destruiu sua arma cortando ela ao meio, desarmando-a. Desarmada, Shan salvou-se usando sua habilidade de absorção da força aparando o sabre de Luz de Darth Malgus, com suas próprias mãos. Malcom chegou para ajudar, derrubando o Lorde Sith longe e jogando uma granada, causando significantes ferimentos em ambos. Aproveitando a oportunidade, Shan prensou Malgus contra uma pedra com a Força e despachou-o com uma poderosa onda da Força. Por aquele ponto as outras forças Sith foram também derrotas pelo Esquadrão Havoc. E Shan observa o comandante do esquadrão soltar um sinalizador significando a vitória da República. No meses finais da guerra, Shan lutou na Batalha de Rhen Var, ao lado de muitos Jedi poderosos, incluindo o Mestre Jedi Jaric Kaedan, a Cavaleiro Jedi Bela kiwiiks e Syo Bakarn. O Tratado de Coruscant Em 3.653 ABY o Senado Galáctico foi presenteado com uma proposta de paz pelo Conselho Negro do Império Sith. O Senado estava relutante em aceitar a oferta, e foi aconselhado pela Ordem Jedi a conduzir com cautela. Entretanto, o Senado aceitou, e foram feitos planos para a conferência da paz, a ser realizada no mundo do Núcleo de Alderaan. O Conselho Jedi despachou Shan e Dar'Nala para viajar com o Senador Cereano Paran Am-Ris para Alderaan a fim de discutir a possibilidade do fim das hostilidades com a delegação Sith, liderado pelo Lorde Sith Darth Baras. Antes do encontro começar, Shan expressou suas preocupações em relação à cúpula a Dar'Nala, acreditando que os Sith tinham outras intenções que o Conselho não estava ciente. left|thumb|Shan enfrenta o Lorde Sith Darth Baras, após receber a noticia que os Sith atacaram Coruscant Entretanto, durante a conferência, as forças Sith lideradas por Darth Angral atacaram a capital da República Coruscant. O Supremo Chanceler contactou Am-Ris e informou da traição Sith antes de ser morto por Angral. Conforme Am-Ris perguntava a Baras o que estava acontecendo, Shan atacava o Lorde Sith, ressaltando que os Sith os traíram. O Lorde Sith cruzou o Sabre de Luz com a Cavaleiro Jedi, falando para Shan conter-se, informando que a República não teria outra escolha se não aceitar os termos Sith de paz. Shan cessou suas ações quando solicitado por Dar'Nala, que a instruiu a permanecer em guarda enquanto ela e Am-Ris conferenciavam com o Grande Mestre Jedi Zym. Após consultar com Zym, Dar'Nala solicitou que Shan se desculpasse com Baras por suas ações com ele. Ela concordou, e o Tratado de Coruscant foi eventualmente assinado pela República. Guerra Fria Uma Nova Ordem Pouco tempo depois de assinado o Tratado de Coruscant, Shan e Dar'Nala foram instruídos por Zym a viajar para a Orla Exterior, e supervisionar a retirada das tropas da República, em conformidade com o tratado. Shan e Dar'Nala viajaram a bordo do transporte republicano ''Envoy, assim que a nave possou pelo Setor Kuat nos Mundos do Núcleo, Dar'Nala ficou irritado com a situação acreditando que Zym estava tentando manter eles fora do caminho. Dar'Nala opinou com Shan para que ela pedisse orientação para Zym, desde que foi a Cavaleira que sentiu que os Sith iriam trai-los. Enquanto Shan respondia aos comentários de Dar'Nala, o Mestre Jedi pegou o construto Sith, o droide SP-99, ouvindo suas conversas. Assim que o droide explicou suas ações, Shan defendeu SP-99, e Dar'Nala comentou que eles poderiam continuar suas discussões mais tarde. Shan pediu desculpas ao droide pela atitude agressiva de Dar'Nala diretamente com ele. Afirmando que ela estava agindo assim porque os Sith o tinham construído. thumb|Shan despacha seus atacantes abordo da Envoy. Pouco tempo depois disso, sua nave estava sendo atacada por uma Nave de Guerra Sith, soldados imperiais rapidamente embarcaram na nave republicana, Shan despachou seus atacantes, lembrando SP-99 que ela estava violando o tratado ao fazê-lo. Shan testemunhou Dar'Nala ser capturada pelas forças imperiais, e a Mestre Jedi instrui Shan fugir e informar o Conselho Jedi do ocorrido. Shan fugiu da nave, com SP-99, abordo de uma cápsula de fuga, jurando resgatar sua antiga Mestra. No entanto, SP-99 informou-a que poderia levar aproximadamente 500.000 anos para qualquer um encontrar a cápsula deles nesse setor, e Shan sarcasticamente informou que ela aprenderia paciência afinal. A cápsula de fuga de Shan foi eventualmente achada por escravistas Mandalorianos ligados ao planeta Geonosis. No entanto, uma lançadeira Republicana chegou e destruiu a nave Mandaloriana. Shan e SP-99 foram levados a bordo da lançadeira pelo Tenente Republicano Harron Tavus e o Mestre Jedi Orgus Din. Ela informou os dois homens sobre o ataque Imperial à Envoy, e discutiu sobre o resgate de Dar'Nala após eles terem informado o Senado sobre a situação. Quando Tavus informou que ele e Din estavam encabeçados de uma missão diplomática no planeta Balmorra, Shan ficou irritada. SP-99 tentou desencorajar Shan, mas Din discordou do droide e disse que eles poderiam investigar o assunto após consultarem Mestre Zym. Shan agradeceu Din e contou a Tavus que ela não estava sendo dramática sobre a avaliação dela sobre a situação deles. Mais tarde a bordo da nave, Shan, Din, e Tavus contactaram Zym, que informou aos três que muitos senadores queriam que a guerra recomeçasse devido ao ataque Sith à Envoy. Tavus perguntou se eles poderiam perseguir o transporte Imperial que capturou Dar'Nala e resgatar o Mestre Jedi, e Zym informou eles que Dar'Nala estava morta. Após o encontro, Shan conversou com Tavus, que tentou confortar a Jedi dizendo que ele também tinha perdido seus amados durante a guerra. Shan se desculpou pelo jeito que ela tinha o tratado ele antes. thumb|left|Harron Tavus conversando Shan, sobre desenvolver um relacionamento pessoal. Shan, Tavus, e Din chegaram em Balmorra, aonde Din foi impedido pelo Cavaleiro Jedi Fortris Gall de iniciar combate entre as forças Republicana e Imperiais. Shan pediu a Din para colocá-la no comando na retirada de esforços de Dantooine, argumentando que essa tarefa era inicialmente designada a ela e Dar'Nala. Din, no entanto, colocou Tavus no comando da missão. Shan perguntou a Gall se ele iria acompanhar ela e Tavus, mas o Mirialano informou que pegaria sua própria. Shan, Tavus, e SP-99 deixaram Balmorra e dirigiram-se ao Setor Raioballo, aonde Dantooine estava localizado. Durante a viagem, Shan teve uma conversa com Tavus, em qual ele sugeriu que eles tirassem férias juntos após a missão em Dantooine. Embora ela tenha gostado da ideia, ela recusou a oferta devido ao fato de ela ser uma Jedi. Antes dele ir de volta a cabine, Tavus contou a Shan que ela tem sentimentos por ele e pediu que ela pensasse à respeito de sua proposta. Shan e Tavus pousaram na Base D-55 da República em Dantooine e se encontraram com o Major Republicano Dael, que lhes disse que o Senador Am-Ris desejava falar com eles através de um holocron. O Cereano informou Shan e Tavus das mortes de Zym e o Comandante Gin Lesl's e do bombardeio da torre do senado; após Am-Ris cessar as comunicações, Dael recusou participar da retirada de esforços. Shan se surpreendeu quando Tavus expressou relutância em insistir que Dael retirasse suas tropas, e Tavus argumentou que o Senado poderia derrubar o Tratado devido ao ataque dos Imperiais à Envoy e na perseguição deles a Coruscant. Como Tavus saiu para contactar Din, Shan sugeriu que uma discussão seria necessária quando Gall chegasse no planeta. Ela foi informada que Gall já estava em Dantooine em uma missão de reconhecimento. Descoberta em Dantooine Shan mais tarde cumprimentou Mestre Din quando ele chegou em Dantooine com Braden, o caçador de recompensas que matou Zym. Braden relembrou que Dar'Nala queria que ela soubesse o que realmente estava acontecendo, e contou a ela que Baras estava por trás desses atentados contra a paz. Essa revelação chocou Shan, por causa que ela sentiu que Baras era mais pacífico que Dar'Nala. Ela mais tarde encontrou SP-99 destruído. Após examinar os destroços, o droide destruído conseguiu contar a ela que Tavus conversou com Gall, e mais tarde pedindo para Tavus ir com ele às ruínas do Enclave Jedi. Din então contactou ela e contou a ela que Braden tinha escapado. Ele falou para ela permanecer aonde ela estava enquanto ele recapturava o caçador de recompensas. Impaciente, Shan decidiu ir ao Enclave investigar as ações de Gall por ela mesma. Shan eventualmente fez o seu caminho através das Cavernas de Cristal, aonde ela entrou em uma briga entre os Sith e alguns Jedi. Para sua surpresa, ela descobriu sua "falecida" Mestre entre os combatentes: Dar'Nala convidou sua ex-Padawan para se juntar a ela na luta contra os Sith, afirmando a convicção dela de que o tratado definido para o ataque final do Império contra república. Shan juntou-se ao seu antigo Mestre na luta, atacando Baras. Durante a luta, Baras revelou para Shan que foi sua antiga Mestra que estava sendo a responsável pelos recentes rompimentos do tratado, incluindo o ataque inicial na Envoy. A confirmação de Dar'Nala às acusações de Baras foram tão devastadoras em Shan que ela desabou no chão. Baras então colocou seu plano em ação: acusando os Jedi de hipocrisia, até o Código Jedi, ele chamou Shan para se juntar a ele, contando a ela que a era dos Jedi estava passando e o lugar de direito dela estava com os Sith. Shan recusou a se submeter a Baras, mas também recusou ficar ao lado de Dar'Nala quando ele mais tarde gritou para ela acabar com Baras. Isso deixou Dar'Nala enfurecida, que interpretou a recusa de sua antiga Padawan como uma traição. Ela então chamou Tavus para executar Darth Angral, com quem ele estava batalhando. Tavus estava prestes a fazer mas Shan o parou, fazendo uma observação que o Sith queria ser atacado; e isso que se, Tavus um soldado da República, matasse Angral, ele estaria caindo diretamente nas mãos deles. Totalmente enfurecida, Dar'Nala fez um atentado contra a vida de Tavus, lembrando que Shan tinha quebrado seu coração, ela iria quebrar Shan em retorno. Gall percebeu que Dar'Nala tinha ido muito longe, e bloqueou seu ataque. Usando a Força, Dar'Nala dominou Gall e ordenou que o caçador de recompensas Wookiee Dalborra matasse ele. No entanto, Dalborra socou Dar'Nala com um massivo soco finalmente matando ela. Com a fuga de Dalborra, Shan juntou Tavus e Gall juntos e preparou para partir. Angral recuperou-se nesse tempo, e tentou pará-los. Baras falou a Angral para ele recuar e disse que eles poderiam partir. No entanto, Baras disse a Shan para juntar-se a ele, dizendo que como ela tem o sangue de Darth Revan correndo em suas veias, ela pertencia aos Sith. Shan recusou, e reconheceu que mesmo se ela não pudesse derrotar os Sith, existem outros que podem. O trio retornou à base Republicana, aonde eles foram informados pelo Mestre Din que o Major estava finalmente vendo senso e concordando com a retirada. Sem entrar em muitos detalhes, eles reportaram que um grupo dissidente dentro da República estava por trás dos rompimentos do tratado e que eles os tinham parado. O Tratado de Coruscant continuaria. Grande Mestre thumb|A Grande Mestre Satele Shan segurando um Holocron Jedi. Nos anos após a assinatura do Tratado, Shan ajudou a estabelecer um novo Templo Jedi em Tython. Por volta de 3.643 ABY, ela se tornou a indivídua mais nova a assumir a posição de Grande Mestre na Ordem Jedi. Shan trabalhou para prevenir a guerra de se iniciar, evitando com sucesso inúmeras tentativas. No entanto, ela sabia que outra guerra entre Jedi e Sith seria inevitável, e que os Jedi teriam que vencer quando isso ocorresse. Durante os eventos da Guerra Fria entre a República Galáctica e o Império Sith, os Sith colocaram uma recompensa de 100 milhões de créditos por ela, independente se ela estaria viva ou morta. Batalha de Sebaddon Durante seu tempo como Grande Mestre, Shan treinou o Kiffar Jedi Shigar Konshi como seu Padawan. Nos anos iniciais do treinamento dele ela começou a comunicar-se telepaticamente com Konshi e usar isso como método para as habilidades telepáticas dele. Shan deu Konshi uma quantidade considerante de treinamento de combate, incluindo conselhos para confrontos contra tanto Sith quanto Mandalorianos, e ainda enfatizou o controle próprio e a disciplina. Ela aconselhou Konshi a nunca a usar suas habilidades com raiva e fúria, ao qual ela acreditava que são sempre os caminhos que levam para o lado sombrio da Força. Quando chegou o tempo de Konshi ser julgado ou não, se estava preparado para seus testes, o Alto Conselho Jedi o considerou inapto para essa fase de seu treinamento. Embora Shan pudesse ter defendido seu Padawan como Grande Mestre da Ordem Jedi, ela escolheu por não fazê-lo, e preferiu mandar seu Padawan em uma missão em Nal Hutta para investigar um misterioso artefato de uma nave destruída que o Hutt Tassaa Bareesh estava leiloando. Konshi descobriu que um dos itens que estava sendo leiloado em Nal Hutta era um navicomp que levava a um planeta não filiado rico em recursos, e Shan participou da invasão do mundo, Sebaddon. Após receber as coordenadas de seu Padawan, ela montou uma frota de quinze naves e tomou o comando do maior cruzador, o Corellia. Sua nave de comando foi mais tarde destruída por especies robóticas inteligentes que habitavam o planeta, apelidados de "hexes", mas ela foi capaz de manter um escudo de energia num compartimento do centro de comando dianteiro do Corellia e portanto foi capaz de sobreviver ao vácuo do espaço antes de ser resgatada. Shan mais tarde ajudou a coordenar a batalha com o Lorde Sith Darth Chratis com um firme ar de diplomacia durante a temporária aliança República/Império. Ela trabalhou com o Aprendiz Sith Eldon Ax para destruir o computador central dos "hexes" para previnir eles de se espalharem através da galáxia. Durante essa incursão, Shan exibiu uma inquebrável serenidade, uma rapidez silenciosa, e uma habilidade de batalha que fez Eldon Ax, um aprendiz Sith, em silêncio pensar que talvez os Jedi tenham poder para enfrentar os Sith. Em um tempo desconhecido, ela teve um filho chamado Theron Shan mas ela entregou a custodia dele para Ngani Zho a fim de cumprir com as regras Jedi de apego. Não sensível à Força, seu filho adulto serviu ao Serviço de Informação Estratégica Republicano como espião durante a Guerra Fria. Ele mais tarde fez uma visita a ela para informar da morte de Zho pelas mãos do Darth Mekhis, embora ele não tenha revelado sua real identidade a sua mãe. Fonte de Rajivari Logo após restabelecer Tython, os Jedi foram surpreendidos quando uma peregrinação de Twi'leks chegou ao planeta e estabeleceu uma colônia ilegal conhecida como Vila Kolikori nas montanhas acima do Templo Jedi. Por causa do Senado Galáctico não ter autorizado a presença dos peregrinos no planeta, os Jedi ficaram incapazes de ajudar os Twi'leks quando eles foram atacados repetidamente pelos nativos Flesh Raiders, para o grande desgosto dos peregrinos. Apesar da denúncia do Alto Conselho Jedi sobre sua presença, muitos Padawans visitaram o acampamento para se encontrar com a matriarca Twi'lek. Um dos Twi'leks, Nalen Raloch, acabou por ser um sensível à Força e procurou os segredos do antigo Mestre Jedi Rajivari, um membro dos primeiros Conselhos Jedi, na esperança de proteger os peregrinos. No entanto, a imersão de conhecimento na Fonte de Rajivari causou ao Twi'lek a queda para o Lado Sombrio da Força, como Rajivari caiu antes dele. Furioso com a recusa do Conselho em ajudar seu povo, Raloch teve a intenção de destruir a Forja Tythoniana, uma máquina secreta que ajudava os Jedi a construir seus Sabre de Luz. No entanto, o Twi'lek louco foi confrontado e destruído pelo Padawan dissidente do Mestre Jedi Yuon Par, conhecido como Guardião das Contas Herald por Qyzen Fess. Após o duelo de Herald com Raloch, o Padawan reportou para a Câmara do Alto Conselho aonde a Grande Mestre Shan e um pequeno contingente do Conselho autorizado pelo Mestre Par declarou Herald um Cavaleiro Jedi totalmente treinado. Momentos depois, Par desmaiou e foi descoberto que ele estava infectado com uma doença terrível. O Conselho enviou Par para Coruscant para tratamento, enquanto Herald acompanhava ela na esperança de achar a cura. Trabalhando com o Herói de Tython Durante esse período, Satele observou com grande interesse um jovem ascendente Padawan que mais tarde iria se tornar o Herói de Tython, e indo até mais longe a ponto de mostrar seu interesse por se encontrar com ele ao chegar no Templo Jedi em Tython. Satele também coordenou junto com o novo mestre do Padawan, Orgus Din a impedir outra ameaça aos Jedi do Padawan caído Bengel Morr. O Padawan impediu com sucesso Morr, até salvando o Mestre Orgus no processo, o qual impressionou Satele junto com o Conselho para garantir o posto de Cavaleiro Jedi, antes de enviar ele para Coruscant junto com seu antigo Mestre para investigar uma nova ameaça. Satele com frequência desempenhou um papel de coordenação geral não só com o Herói de Tython o enviando em missões para Taris, Nar Shaddaa, Alderaan e Tatooine, também enviando várias tropas Republicanas numa missão secreta para lugares como, Estação Hammer, Athiss e para rastrear um grupo de Mandalorianos ladinos. Durante o assalto de Darth Angral a Tython, Satele, junto com outros Jedi foram presos dentro do planeta tendo que o Herói de Tython enfrentar o Lorde Sith sozinho, derrotando ele com a ajuda de seus companheiros. Satele continuou a participar das aventuras deste celebre Cavaleiro Jedi na capacidade de conselheira, enquanto ela coordenava soldados da República para ajudar, mas ainda achou tempo para ouvir as origens verdadeiras de Kira Carsen, apesar de seu passado, Satele garantiu a ela o posto de Cavaleira Jedi sobre a sobre o conselho do Herói de Tython, atual Mestre de Kira. Satele estava preocupada, mas também grata que durante a missão do Grupo de Ataque Jedi para capturar o Imperador, o Herói de Tython conseguiu superar o controle do Imperador Sith sobre ele, e tendo fé que ele poderia vencê-lo, juntamente com a conversão de outros para o lado luminoso, ele poderia trazer todos de volta para o lado luminoso. Quando acompanhado pelo Lorde Sith, Scourge, Satele ficou apreensiva mas concordou em cooperar com o Lorde Sith depois de descobrir o plano do Imperador de aniquilar todo o universo para torna-se eternamente poderoso. Ela mandou junto com o Herói de Tython e sua tripulação para impedir os seguidores do Imperador de alcançar seus objetivos, e tornando o Cavaleiro Jedi Supremo Comandante das Forças Jedi durante o assalto em Corellia. Seguindo o sucesso lá assim como em Dromund Kaas, o planeta natal dos Sith, Satele garantiu ao Herói de Tython o posto de Mestre Jedi apesar de sua reconhecida juventude enquanto eles estavam em guerra, o futuro parecia brilhante e otimista. Traços e personalidade A Humana Satele Shan vestia frequentemente robes Jedi marrons assim como uma roupa colada à pele durante o combate em Alderaan. Durante seu mandato como Cavaleira Jedi, Shan era conhecida como impulsiva e rápida para agir, assim como ela demonstrou quando atacou Baras imediatamente após descobrir a traição Sith nas conversas de paz. No entanto, ela estava disposta a admitir que era fraca em certos traços de caráter, como sua paciência. Quando a nave de transporte dela e de Dar'Nala para a Orla Exterior foi atacada, Shan fez comentários sarcásticos para SD-99, que foi designado pelos Sith para vigiar os dois Jedi. Apesar de suas falhas, Shan era firme em suas crenças e agia por elas, como demonstrou quando recusou a ajudar Dar'Nala a sabotar o Tratado de Coruscant enquanto recusava se juntar aos Sith ao mesmo tempo. Durante a Batalha de Alderaan, Shan demonstrou significante bravura e ousadia ao longo do conflito, saltando diretamente para o combate apesar de estar em desvantagem numérica. Sua iniciativa permitiu a ela remover vários combatentes Sith antes de desafiar o próprio Darth Malgus, e mostrando sua coragem e disposição para duelar com o Lorde Sith. Ela também exibiu um senso de consciência ao seu redor e utilizava o ambiente para sua vantagem em combate, em certo ponto derrubando uma árvore. Shan mais tarde temperou sua impaciência e sua tendência à agressividade, e possuía personalidade abordável. Até após alcançar o posto de Grande Mestre, Shan preferiu ser abordada pelo seu primeiro nome do que seu sobrenome e era sempre calma e respeitável, independente de quem ela estava lidando. Em contraste com sua agressividade inicial contra Baras, Shan mais tarde foi capaz de conversar calmamente e até trabalhar com os Sith durante o conflito em Sebaddon. No entanto, ela acreditava em sua real força e determinação. Ela foi respeitada por sua sabedoria e forte conexão com a Força. Poderes e habilidades thumb|Shan mostra o uso de acrobacias contra [[Legends:Darth Malgus|Darth Malgus.]] Como herdeira da linha de sangue de dois poderosos Mestres Jedi, Bastila Shan e Revan, Satele Shan possuia um grande potencial da Força. Shan era altamente qualificada no combate com Sabre de Luz, enfrentado o Lorde Sith Baras em Alderaan e em Dantooine. As habilidades de combate de Shan eram significativa o bastante para que ela sozinha vira-se a maré do conflito durante a Batalha de Alderaan, aonde ela também duelou com Darth Malgus. Ela foi capaz de manter ela mesma e eventualmente derrotar Malgus com a assistência do Comandante Jace Malcom, apesar da grande força e experiencia do Lorde Sith. Shan utilizou um sabre de luz duplo azul durante a Queda de Korriban e a Batalha de Alderaan, que contava com um desenho em espiral no punho. O sabre de luz foi deixado com seu mestre em Korriban após sua morte, e Shan presumivelmente recuperou-o ou construiu um idêntico antes de ser destruído durante o segundo duelo contra Malgus. Shan posteriormente começou a usar um sabre de luz verde de desenho padrão. thumb|left|Mestre Shan era capaz de absorve a lâmina de um sabre e luz com suas próprias mãos. She era capaz de utilizar poderes telecinéticos da Força, demonstrando isso contra dois soldados imperiais quando sua nave era atacado logo após o Tratado de Coruscant. Em adição, Shan demonstrou que era capaz de utilizar perfeitamente sua telecinesia durante um combate de sabre de luz e mostrar um nível de poder capaz de devastar madeira e pedras. Em adição, Shan mostrou incomum habilidade de absorção de energia, e foi capaz de parar a lâmina do sabre de luz com suas próprias mãos. Até o momento que ela ascendeu à posição de Grande Mestre, Shan era reverenciada como uma guerreira veterana, tendo lutado e sobrevivido em numerosas ocasiões contra o lado sombrio da Força. O Aprendiz Sith Eldon Ax maravilhado com o poder telecinético da Grande Mestre quando eles lutaram juntos contra um poderoso novo modelo de droides em Sebbadon, aonde Shan foi capaz de desmantelar com um mero gesto, um feito impressionante que os droides anteriormente tiveram sucesso em combater outros Sith e Jedi. O aprendiz de Shan; Shigar Konshi, mencionou que ela tinha poderes incríveis de previsão, e que as habilidades dela com respeito ultrapassam largamente os de outros Jedi, de tal forma que chegou a ser dito que ela possuía a capacidade de alterar eventos futuros simplesmente por prever uma ação. Ela mostrou essa habilidade até como Padawan, aonde ela foi capaz de sentir a chegada eminente das forças Sith até antes de seu Mestre poder lhe dizer. A Grande Mestre era uma telepata talentosa, capaz de ler as mentes de outros, e de comunicar com completas frases coerentes com eles. Adicionalmente, a habilidade de Empatia da Força de Shan era tão poderosa que ela foi capaz de sentir o estado emocional de seu Padawan e saber exatamente em que tipo de problemas ele estava enquanto comunicava-se com ele através de uma transmissão holográfica, meio caminho através da galáxia. Shan também demonstrou a habilidade de criar escudos de proteção extremamente poderosos através da Força, capaz de resistir a um tiro de blaster e permitindo ela de sobreviver no vácuo do espaço. Dar'Nala também contou ao Grande Mestre Jedi Zym que Shan tinha herdado uma poderosa afinidade com a Meditação de Batalha de sua ancestral Bastila Shan. Na época de sua nomeação como Grande Mestre, Shan era amplamente considerada a mais poderosa Jedi da Galáxia, e o aprendis Sith Eldon Ax considerou ela ser "a mais odiada inimiga" do Imperador. Nos bastidores Satele Shan foi criada por Robert Chestney para a história em quadrinhos online Star Wars: The Old Republic, Threat of Peace, que mais tarde foi criada como prelúdio para o jogo pra computador Star Wars: The Old Republic. o quadrinho era inicialmente para ser lançado exclusivamente online através [http://swtor.com Star Wars: The Old Republic site oficial], mas esta atualmente sendo relançado como quadrinhos pela Dark Horse. Nos quadrinhos, foi desenhada por Alex Sanchez. Nos dados biográficos de Shan, no site da Holonet revelou que ela era uma descendente direta de Bastila Shan, uma personagem para o jogo de 2003 para Xbox e Computador Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, o qual foi desenvolvido pela BioWare, e que é a atual desenvolvedora de Star Wars: The Old Republic. Shan irá desempenhar um papel no jogo, aparecendo como Grande Mestre da Ordem Jedi. O jogo tem lugar dez anos após o Tratado de Coruscant (quadrinhos). Anteriormente, devido a erros de data, era acreditado que o jogo teria lugar três décadas após o Tratado de Coruscant. Shan também aparece em Hope (trailer cinematográfico) para o jogo Star Wars: The Old Republic, embora ela não tenha linhas faladas e foi pensada inicialmente para ser uma personagem separada. Shan aparece no Return (trailer cinematográfico) e também é a narradora. No Star Wars: The Old Republic, Threat of Peace Act 3: Uncertain Surrender, o Lorde Sith Baras afirma que ele acredita que Satele é também uma descendente de Revan. Também, na biografia de Satele Shan na página do site do The Old Republic, tem uma frase Aurebesh que diz "Sangue de Revan". Embora isso não confirme Revan como o ancestral de Satele Shan, tem se aumentado a especulação entre fãs que Revan é o pai da criança de Bastila, e portanto ancestral de Satele. As especulações dos fãs tem provado ser verdadeiras no novo livro sobre Revan lançado em 15 de Novembro de 2011. A página da biografia de Satele Shan no site oficial tem uma grande quantidade de frases em Aurebesh. As traduções deles para "O Jedi exilado de sua mãe", "Sangue de Revan" e "Um filho secreto". Embora foi inicialmente disputado se o Jedi que apareceria no trailer Hope seria Satele Shan ou um Jedi sem nome, uma publicação de Alexandre Freed, um escritor para o Star Wars: The Old Republic, The Lost Suns, no SWTOR.com, confirmou que seria sim Shan que aparecia no trailer. Ele também comentou na sua mudança drástica de aparência, dizendo que quando o Threat of Peace (quadrinhos) foi lançado, não tinha sido ainda finalizado no jogo e que eles estariam vendo descrições no futuro. A aparência de Satele Shan em Star Wars: The Old Republic foi baseado numa digitalização em 3D da cabeça da modelo/atriz Sno E. Blac.. Ela é dublada pela dubladora veterana da BioWare Jennifer Hale. Aparições * *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Deceived'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic, Threat of Peace'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Fatal Alliance'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic, The Lost Suns'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Annihilation'' *''Return'' *''Hope'' Fontes * * * * *[http://www.swtor.com/community/showthread.php?p=5637093#edit5637093 Alexander Freed's post on SWTOR.com, confirming Satele's appearance in Hope] * *''The Art and Making of Star Wars: The Old Republic'' Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Fêmeas Categoria:Membros do Alto Conselho Jedi pré-Ruusan Categoria:Brentaalanos